Fanfiction's Deadliest Warrior
by M. Brothers Productions
Summary: Who would win a fight between Godzilla & Evangelion, or Sonic vs. Mario? At last there is someone who can answer those questions? Welcome to Fanfiction's Deadliest Warrior! 12th fight: Godzilla vs Evangelion
1. Bugs Bunny vs Mickey Mouse

A blue bird comes to the center of the stage with a white labcoat on. His name is Big the Bird (OC), as he faces the camera and says "Hello & welcome to a brand new story called 'Fanfiction's Deadliest Warrior'! Here, we will take 2 random warriors from 2 seperate dimensions, place them in a random area where no one but them can get hurt, and let them kill each other. So, to let you guys get a feel for this show, we kick it off with our very first fight, which will actually be pretty weird for all of us: Mickey Mouse vs. Bugs Bunny!

(Weapons)

Mickey Mouse:

Sword

Magical Hat

(*Since Mickey Mouse once portrayed a member of the 3 Musketeers, we're allowing him usage of that sword from that movie he was in. Plus, we'll also let him use that hat he used in the movie, _Fantasia_! *)

Bugs Bunny:

Wooden Mallet

TNT

(*How many cartoons of Bugs have you ever seen of him using a weapon other then just blowing them up on people for comedy relief? He will be given a mallet for a fighting chance. *)

Big soon says to the camera "And now, we'll let them go at it in a area chosen only by the author, and following the fight, I'll explain why the loser actually lost the fight. Enjoy!" Big then presses a button as the screen heads off to the battle.

(*_ACME Factory! *)_

Mickey Mouse enters the factory, dressed in a Muskeeter costume, as he catches Bugs heading for the exit with a box in hand. Bugs seems confused at first, seeing Mickey in his getup, as Mickey draws his sword while Bugs opens the box in his hand to reveal the Wooden Mallet. Bugs soon asks him "Eh, what's up, doc?" as Mickey charges towards Bugs, who blocks with his mallet while dropping the box. The fight is on!

Bugs uses the mallet to block the swings of Mickey's sword, but this causes Bugs to back away until he ducks, as Mickey's sword strikes a metal poll and causes him to vibrate in a comedic manner. Bugs takes this opportunity to slam Mickey in the face with the mallet, causing Mickey to drop to the ground and causing his sword to fly a few feet away. Bugs soon swings the mallet down upon Mickey, who rolls away in time, causing Bugs to miss. Mickey rolls towards his sword, and gets to one knee, as Bugs sees this in time and starts to back away. Mickey gives chase as the 2, soon enough, find themselves above a vat of green goo called "The Dip!"

The 2 soon continue on with their fight, as this time, Bugs ducks a swing of Mickey's sword, but Mickey's sword soon slashes Bugs's left arm, as he drops his mallet, and it goes flying into the dip. Mickey snickers, as Bugs tackels Mickey down, causing Mickey to drop his sword as well into the dip, with Bugs soon getting kicked off. The 2 stand, as Mickey reveals his magical hat and starts his hand momemts to cause the magic to begin. The dip itself soon starts to rise into a tornado manner, as Bugs suddenly pulls out a smaller bos from a magical pocket on his right side. Mickey stops his arm & hand momemts, as Bugs hands it to Mickey and takes a few steps back. Mickey seems confused, but hears a ticking noise, as he throws the box into the dip and watches it explode. Mickey breathes a sigh of relief, but fails to notice Bugs, who pushes Mickey over the rail & into the dip itself. Mickey rises from the dip for a few seconds, screaming in horrible pain, before succumbing to the pain itself, and sinking into the dip, dead! Bugs takes out a carrot, comically, chews on it's tip, and asks himself "Ain't I a stinker?"

(*WINNER: BUGS BUNNY!*)

The reason Bugs wins is because Mickey Mouse really isn't funny! I mean, seriously: Not once in a damn Mickey Mouse cartoon are you gonna find any mention of a bomb or something like that. Bugs wins because he used the TNT itself as a distraction to beat Mickey.

Big soon sighs and says 'That's it for this episode. See you guys next time, as the fun gets better & better!"


	2. Hercules vs Kratos

Hello & welcome again to Fanfiction's Deadliest Warrior! Last time, we watched on as Bugs Bunny from Warner Brothers proved he was better then Mickey Mouse from Disney....despite some critisim. Today's match-up, however, is a little more difficult. Instead of 2 cartton-like characters, we decided to go with something a little more....violent:

(*The Matchup*)

Hercules:

Sword

(*Trust me, he's going to need a weapon against the guy we picked out to fight him!*)

Kratos:

Chain Blades

(*We told you so! Kratos is a master at killing gods, so this will be interesting!*)

So, what will happen when the Demi-God Hercules faces the God-Killing Warrior Kratos? Let's find out!

(*_FOREST AREA_*)

Hercules is walking through the forest, continuing his never-ending journey. Along the way, Kratos seems to be walking in a similar road as the 2 suddenly meet face-to-face. Kratos prepares to pull out his Chain-Blades, as Hercules prepares for what's to come! The fight is on!

Kratos swings one of his Chain Blades at Hercules, who rolls under while the blade itself slammed itself into a tree, stuck. Kratos curses himself, as Hercules charges towards Kratos, but Kratos soon swings the other side, trying to keep Hercules away so he can pull the stuck-half out. Hercules, however, soon grabs the swinging blade, waiting for the right time, and tackels Kratos down to the ground, knocking Kratos' signature weapon out of his hand. The 2 grapple and roll on the ground, but soon seperate and get to their feet, as they proceed to swing it out, hand-to-hand. Kratos manages to punch Hercules a few times, but a connected punch by Hercules sends Kratos flying into the top of a tree. Hercules looks up, looking for Kratos, but Kratos is starting to jump from tree-to-tree, waiting for his chance. Hercules, however, paying no attention to the rustling of the trees at first, soon hears a thud on the ground behind him, as he turns to find Kratos pulling the Chain Blades out of the tree. Hercules soon draws his sword, as the battle goes on.

Kratos begins to swing his chain blades once more, as Hercules blocks the first blade with his sword. Sensing victory, Kratos swings the 2nd towards Hercules, who continues to try & block them. Kratos keeps this up, one swing after another, until the sword finally sees itself flying out of Hercules' hand and into a tree. Hercules blinks in confusion, unsure of what to do, as Kratos begins to swing his chain blades once more, aiming for Hercules' head. Hercules ducks once again, trying to avoid the chain blades. Kratos looks around for Hercules and sees him heading for his sword, as he launches one of the chain blades at Hercules and connects with his back, with Hercules only an inch away from the blade before falling to his knees. Kratos walks towards the downed Hercules, grabs his head and snaps his neck, as Hercules' dead body falls to the ground. Kratos roars in victory, as he spits on Hercules' body and moves on.

(*WINNER: Kratos!*)

The fact that Hercules was the son of Zeus was probably a factor in Kratos wanting to kill him. Kratos wins because his experience as a member of Ares' army, excaping from hell twice, and nearly killing Zeus gives him the edge in 'bad-ass-ness'!

Well, that ends today's fight! Next time, get ready for a battle of killing legends as Miachael Myers faces Jason Voorhees in a slaughterfest. Later!


	3. Jason Voorhees vs Michael Myers

Big appears on the screen and says "Hello again to Fanfiction's Deadliest Warrior! I wasn't able to appear last episode due to a family emergency. What happened, though, isn't something you'd want to hear wherever you're reading this." Coughing for a second, Big then says "Today's fight features 2 icons who have never met, but will finally comfront each other for the very first time....."

(*The Matchup*)

Jason Voorhees:

Machete

(*Jason is a badass guy who can kill you in so many ways. Of course, his opponent will be just as tough as he is. *)

Michael Myers:

Kitchen Knife

(*Although crafty & armed with stealth, Myers will meet his match against Jason.*)

Big then says "Now that we have our fighters picked, it's time to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Is it the Hockey-Masked Killer or the Shape? Let's find out!" Big presses a button, as we head off to the battle itself.

(*Camp Crystal Lake*)

Mike Myers silently walks into Camp Crystal Lake walking quietly into the night. He soon ehars the sound of something like this "Coco...Haha!" Myers seems confused at first, but Jason himself soon comes out of the mist, weilding his machete in a taunting manner. Myers soon shows his knife, as if he wants a fight. Jason is only happy & willing to do so, as he beings to charge towards Myers. The fight is on!

Myers gets under Jason's machete, dodging it, as he gets behind Jason and starts to stab at his back. Jason, only feeling annoyed, swings his left arm at Myers, making him take a step back, as Jason turns to find Myers stabbing at his chest. Jason swings his machete, as Myers ducks and backs away a bit, trying to recover. Myers then lunges forward once again, but as he tries to stab Jason, he suddenly finds his stabbing hand stopped by Jason himself, as Jason squeezes Myers' stabbing hand and prepared to swing his machete. However, copying Jason, Myers grabbed Jason's swinging arm and the 2 soon found themselves in a struggle of power itself. The 2 continued this on until they both slammed into the wall of a nearby cabin, going right through it and crashing onto the ground.

Once Jason got up, he noticed Myers had disappeared. Jason gets to his feet and slowlyg starts to look around the area for Myers, figuring he can't be far behind. Jason is unaware that Myers is stalking him from the shadows, waiting for his chance, as he follows Jason deeper into the woods. Once there, Jason looks around, hearing the sound of footsteps on a twig, as he turns to find Myers rushing at him and implaing his kitchen knife into Jason's neck, as he pushes Jason back into a tree and slams him there. Jason's body soon falls to the ground after Myers removes the knife from his neck. Myers nods in victory and turns to leave. However, Myers takes a few steps and realizes something is wrong, as he turns to find Jason getting up, not affected by his recent neck-stabbing in the least. Myers come at him again, but Jason keeps his machete low enough to stab Myers directly through the stomach into a tree, with the blade itself keeping him pinned right there. Jason soon removes the machete from Myers' stomach, as Myers falls to his knees. Jason raises the machete high and soon, brings it down hard of Myers' skull. With his victory complete, Jason raises his bloody machete high to show his victory at last.

(*WINNER: Jason Voorhees*)

Despite Myers' stealth, which almost had Jason, the power & the machete of the Hockey-Mask killer himself was more then enough for Myers to handle. It only goes to show that, sometimes, size does matter!

Big soon says to the camera "Well, there you have it. Jason beats Myers, and now that will complete today's episode. Make sure to come back, as we have so much more just waiting to be unleashed."


	4. Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mario

Big appears in his white coat and says "Hello & welcome to another episode of Fanfiction's Deadliest Warrior. Today, we have a very interesting battle between......" Big was soon cut off by yelling from upstairs, and it sounded a little like this.......

"MARIO.....

SONIC.......

MARIO.....

SONIC....."

"Now what?" Big asks himself, as he went up the stairs to find 2 close-to-age teenagers arguing with both of them holding a Wii-Remote. These 2 were Big's adopted kids, Casey & Falco. They continued going "Mario...Sonic..." until Big asked them "What are you 2 fighting about this time?" The 2 looked at Big, as Casey replied "We're arguing because Falco thinks Mario is better then Sonic, and I disagree with him." Big sighs, as he soon says "I have an idea to settle this!"

5 Minutes later.......

"Sorry about that, folks!" Big says, and then adds "It seems our scheduled fight will have to wait until next episode, because right now we're going to see a fight between 2 famous icons. So, here's what we're looking at:

(*The Matchup*)

Sonic the Hedgehog:

(Regular Attacks)

Spin Attack

Spin Dash

Homing Attack

(Other Abilities)

Chaos Control

Sonic Wind (Both are from _Sonic Adventure 2_)

(Weapon)

Caliburn (From _Sonic & the Black Knight_)

(*Sonic's attacks are made for speed, with the exception of Caliburn, which can be used in a combo with his speed for the deadly Soul Surge attack.*)

Mario:

(Regular Attacks)

Jump-Stomp

Sideways Somersault

Ground Pound

Wall Kick

(Weapons)

Hammer

Fire Flower

F.L.U.D.D. (From _Super Mario Sunshine_)

(*Unlike Sonic, Mario's attacks are gound & pound. This means if they connect, it's possible they can cause alot of damage. The F.L.U.D.D, however, can allow Mario to fire streams of water within a certain distance.*)

Big now says "And now, it's time to find out who truly is deadlier. Is it the Blue Blur or the hero of Mushroomland? Let's find out!" Big then presses a button, as the camera goes to another setting.

(*Flowery Meadow*)

Somewhere at a beautiful meadow, a blue blur stops and picks up a flower. That blue blur, Sonic, sniffs the flower, and soon hears the sounds of stepping, as he looks to the direction in front of him to see Mario running towards him and then stopping, as Mario drops a hammer & red flower while aiming his 3rd weapon, a backpack with water in it and called F.L.U.D.D, is aimed at Sonic. Deciding that the time to decide who is better has come, Sonic places the sword of his, Caliburn, onto the ground, and prepares himself in a cocky pose. The fight is on!

Mario fires a stream of water at Sonic, who proceeds to jump into the air, as he rolls into a ball and aims his homing attack at Mario, who rolls out of the way. Sonic, however, has crashed through the ground as Mario fires at that exact hole, hoping to force Sonic out. It works, with Sonic jumping out the second he felt water hiting him. Sonic lands on his feet and shakes the water off of him, but his attention is away from Mario, who fires another round at Sonic, sending him flying back a few yards. Luckily, Sonic manages to land on his feet, as he spits water from his mouth. Mario is now laughing his ass off, as Sonic goes into a Spin Dash & aims for Mario. In response, Mario fires another round from his F.L.U.D.D, but somehow, Sonic's Spin Dash is actually able to cut right through it and slam into the nozzle of the water weapon itself, destroying it and knocking Mario back. Sonic soon unrolls and gets to his feet as Mario takes his F.L.U.D.D. off and rolls to his fire flower & hammer, as Sonic realizes he is in front of Caliburn, leaving him weapon-less. Mario fires his fire flower at Sonic, who jumps into the air to dodge. Sonic, from that momentum in the air, tries to fly towards Caliburn, but Mario sees him in time and slams him with the hammer, sending Sonic flying a few feet. Once Sonic lands, Mario runs towards him, jumps into the air, and tries at a Jump Stomp, but Sonic quickly rolls out of the way and rolls directly towards Caliburn.

Mario's miss also causes him to crash into the ground, as Sonic reaches Caliburn and pulls it out of the ground, allowing him a weapon for the fight. Mario gets up and aims the fire flower at Sonic again. Firing the fire flower, Sonic zips to the right, avoiding it, and fires his Sonic Wind, firing a gustr of wind at Mario and sending him into the nearby forest. Sonic zips into the forest, looking for Mario, who fires his fire flower again at Sonic, who jumps up into a tree. However, this turns out to be a mistake, as the tree is now on fire. Mario tries to shoot again, but realizes that his fire flower is out of ammo, as he drops the fire flower and runs deeper into the woods. Sonic soon jumps out of the tree to pursue Mario, but a few feet deeper into the woods later, Sonic soon ducks his head as Mario tries to swing his hammer at Sonic's head, as Sonic then swings Caliburn at Mario, who blocks with the hammer. The 2 lock, both trying to one-up the other, but Mario kicks Sonic in the gutt, knocking him back, and then swings his hammer once more. This time, though, Sonic gets under Mario's swing and manages to cut Mario's chest with a swing of Caliburn's balde. Hurting, Mario starts to move a few feet away from Sonic, who misses a swing towards Mario and then finds himself getting sent flying into the air by a very powerful swing from Mario's hammer, as Sonic soon becomes a blur himself in the sky. Mario sighs for a bit, exausted, until he hears some-type of warp behind him. Mario turns around and finds Sonic, who just used Chaos Control, impaling Mario with Caliburn onto his stomach. Mario falls onto his knees and Sonic removes the blade from Mario's stomach. Mario soon falls face-first onto the ground, as Sonic points Caliburn towards the sky, proclaiming victory for Sega!

(*WINNER: Sonic the Hedgehog!*)  
As I mentioned before, many of Mario's abilities and attacks only work if the target holds still. Even though they both put up one hell of an effort against each other, Mario forgot completely about Chaos Control and it led to his downfall. Sonic wins because, compared to Mario, he's as fast as they come, and everyone knows speed kills!

Big takes a drink of water from a waterbottle and says "Well, I hope that answered your question as to which video game character is better. So, come back next time, as we have more of Fanfiction's Deadliest Warrior!"


	5. Zorro vs Deadpool

Hello everyone, this is Carlos M. from "Carlito's Way" on Youtube! Since Big helped me out on my web show, I gave him a break and decided to introduce you to today's fight on Fanfiction's Deadliest Warrior! Today, we test the killing weapons of the old against those of the new. So, without futhur ado, let's see today's battle:

Zorro

(Weapons)

Sword (Rapier)

Bullwhip

Dagger

Boot & Hat are weighted

Cape (Used for blinding)

(*Our first fighter is the legendary masked avenger who protected California from corrupted government officials. In his days, these were very impressive weapons of murder.*)

Deadpool

(Weapons)

Twin Katanas

Dual-Weilded Pistol

Healing Factor

Teleportation Device

(*His opponent, Deadpool, is an assasin representing the Disney company since Marvel was bought out by the "said" company. Since the Healing Factor & Teleportation Device would make this a one-sided fight, they will be banned from this fight. Instead, they will be replaced with a Sniper Gun & Ballistic Knife!*)

Now that the fighters have been introduced, let's get on with the showdown. Who truly is the Deadliest Warrior?

(Desert near an old Mexican Fort)

Zorro rode through the desert on his trusty horse, heading home after his day of protecting the people of California was finished. However, from right at a nearby hill, Deadpool aims a sniper gun at the passing through Zorro and fires, purposely missing Zorro and hitting the horse's head, as the 2 fall to the ground. Zorro manages to get up and sees his horse is dead as he is fired upon by Deadpool, as Zorro runs towards a nearby boulder and hides behind it. Deadpool keeps firing until he drops his sniper gun and pulls out 2 pistols, 1 in each hand, as he casually walks towards the boulder. Once he gets close enough, though, Zorro suddenly pops out from behind the boulder and throws his hat at Deadpool's hand, causing him to drop his guns and shake his hands in pain due to the hidden metal inside the hat itself. Zorro soon draws his sword, as does Deadpool with his katanas, as a sword fight begins between the 2. After a while, though, Zorro & Deadpool find themselves evenly matched as Deadpool rolls towards the guns, but Zorro sheaths his sword and draws his whip. Deadpool manages to get to his guns and drops one of his katanas for a gun, but Zorro uses the whip to slap it out of his hand. Deadpool then tries to grab the other, but Zorro whips it away. Deadpool then throws his other katana at Zorro, who moves out of the way as the katana bounces off the boulder and falls to the ground.

Deadpool again rolls to one of his guns, as Zorro uses his whip to grab Deadpool's feet and drag him back. Deadpool struggles for a bit until he manages to grab a hidden balistic knife, as he fires the knife and hits Zorro in the left shoulder. Zorro lets the whip go and holds his shoulder in pain as Deadpool rushes for the gun. Zorro manages to pull the blade off as Deadpool manages to get one of his guns. Zorro soon runs behind the boulder again, as Deadpool starts firing. He fires off a few rounds until he stops and sees Zorro's blood on the ground, as he slowly follows it to the other side of the boulder and finds blood on the side, as he looks up to see Zorro's cape fall on him. Deadpool fires randomely at every direction until he removes the cape to find Zorro in front of him and fids Zorro's blade impale him through the stomach. Deadpool cringes in pain, as Zorro pushes him towards the boulder in an attempth to end the fight. However, Deadpool manages to fire his gun into Zorro's gut, forcing Zorro to let up and fall to the ground. Deadpool pulls Zorro's gun out of his stomach and falls to his knees, as he crawls over to Zorro, who's coughing up blood. Deadpool aims the gun at Zorro's head and bid's him "farewell", as he fires the gun.

**WINNER: ****DEADPOOL!**

Most of Zorro's weapons are for distracting his enemies or disarming. Deadpool's weapons, however, were bascialy made for killing, as was his ability to absorb alot of pain. Since we don't know of any time Zorro has ever been in such a predicament, Deadpool proved to be a deadlier warrior.

**Next Battle: Kenshin Himura vs. Zatochi the Blind Swordsman**


	6. Kenshin Himura vs Inuyasha

Big appears on the screen & announces "Welcome everyone to yet another episode of _Fanfiction's Deadliest Warrior_! In our last episode, we showed what happened when Zorro took on Deadpool, and was killed! In this episode, however, we will have an actual sword battle between Kenshin Himura &......" Big's phone starts to ring, as he answers it.

"Hello......Yes, this is him......Are you (BEEP)ing kidding me? Do you have any (BEEP)ing idea how hard it was to get Zatochi on this show and you're replacing him with someone else?.....Well, who did you get then?......You're serious? You really got him?.....Um, thanks!"

Big hangs his phone up, as he tells the camera-man "Well folks, it seems Zatochi the Blind Swordsman has been re-assigned to another fight. However, what we have instead is yet another dream fight the world has been waiting for......."

Kenshin Himura's weapon:

_Sakabato_

(*Otherwise known as the "reverse blade", Kenshin's blade is known for slashing & disabling his opponents into unconsciousness. Formerly know as the "Man Slayer", Kenshin is an expert on the Ultrasonic Sword Style, Battojutsu & Shinsoku! *)

vs.

Inuyasha's weapon:

_Tetsusaiga_

(*Otherwise known as the "Fanged Blade", Inuyasha's sword is capable of killing 100 demons in a single swing. Inuyasha is also known to use his blade's sheath as a defensive weapon & his claws as a 2nd weapon of sorts, although a natural ability.*)

Big soon tells the camera-man "So, who will win? Will it be the former Battosai, or will it be the son of Inutaisho? Ladies & Gentlemen, the time has finally come to answer that question." Big presses a button, and the simulation finally begins!

(*Near a waterfall!*)

Kenshin Himura is fishing at this particular waterfall with his fishing pole, unaware that Inuyasha has followed the smell of human blood to this particular place, as it leads him towards Kenshin. Aware of the stories of Battosai the Man Slayer, Inuyasha draws his Tetsusaiga and it changes it shape to it's fanged form. Inuyasha soon jumps into the air in an attempt to end this fight early, but Kenshin hears him coming and rolls to the left, causing Inuyasha to simply slam his sword into the ground as Kenshin draws his blade and goes into a defensive stance as Inuyasha turns around and positions his large blade on his shoulder. The 2 lock eyes, as the message is simple: The fight is on!

Inuyasha charges towards Kenshin and swings his blade, but Kenshin rolls out of the way and slashes Inuyasha's gut on the left side, causing Inuyasha to stop for a moment. As he did, Kenshin soon slashed in an upward moment onto Inuyasha's chest, causing Inuyasha to take a few steps back as his chest started to bleed. Inuyasha looks at his blood and gets upset, as he swings his blade again. Kenshin jumps up into the air to avoid it and as he comes down he swings his blade downward in order to end the fight early, but Inuyasha manages to bring his blade up and uses it to block the attack. As Kenshin starts to come down, Inuyasha uses his blade to swat Kenshin away, as Kenshin rolls through and lands on his feet. Inuyasha soon runs towards Kenshin, as Kenshin ducks and this causes Inuyasha to create a large hole on a tree nearby. Kenshin uses the sword's handle to smack Inuyasha in the gut, causing him take a few steps back as Kenshin uses a horizontal slash to make another slice on Inuyasha's chest and make him bleed while causing pain as well. Kenshin soon runs towards Inuyasha and kicks him down, as this causes Inuyasha to fall and roll onto his stomach as he tries to get some distance from Kenshin. Both of them soon hear a noise, as they turn to see the same tree from earlier fall down and move out of the way. As the dust settles, Kenshin dusts himself off and notices Inuyasha has disappeared. However, noticing the blood drops on the ground, he decides to resheath his sword and follows the blood.

In the forest, Inuyasha has found a place to hide as he tries to heal the wounds from his battle. However, smelling Kenshin's scent, Inuyasha jumps up into a tree and keeps himself as quiet as a mouse as Kenshin walks through, following his blood, to this exact spot. Kenshin looks around and notices Inuyasha's blood doesn't lead to anywhere else, as he prepares to draw his sword. Inuyasha soon draws his Tetsusaiga and jumps towards Kenshin, but this time, Kenshin turns around and swings his blade at Inuyasha's chest once more, causing Inuyasha to roll onto the ground in pain. Kenshin soon walks towards Inuyasha, who suddenly stabs Kenshin's gut with his claws and tries to drive his claws into Kenshin's stomach. Kenshin kicks Inuyasha in the head and rolls away, as he starts to run into the forest. Inuyasha gets up and allows himself to start healing, as he follows Kenshin's scent deeper into the forest. As he does, he notices Kenshin's blood on the ground and follows it towards a thick bush, as he can smell Kenshin on the other side and can hear his breathing. Inuyasha swings his blade up into the air, determined to bring it down and does. However, as he does, Kenshin's blade suddenly comes out of the bush and goes through Inuyasha's neck. Kenshin soon comes out from that bush, as he keeps the blade in it's wound until Inuyasha falls to his knees, and then to the ground, as he dies from excessive blood lost. Kenshin removes his blade from Inuyasha's neck and resheaths his sword, bowing down to his fallen opponent as a sign of victory.

**WINNER: Kenshin Himura!**

(*Although Inuyasha had the deadlier weapon and a healing factor, Kenshin was more skilled with a sword and outsmarted the half-demon to end his story. This shows that it's not the weapon that's dangerous, but the person weilding the weapon. *)

Big tells the audience "Well, I hope you enjoyed our episode, and make sure to come back for our next episode, because it's gonna be a doozy!"

_Next Fight: Jedi Knight vs. Predator_


	7. Jedi Knight vs Predator

Big faces the camera and announces "Welcome everyone to another episode of _Fanfiction's Deadliest Warrior_! Today, we have yet another battle of complete opposites, so let's see what we have in store for you today:

**Jedi Knight:**

Lightsaber

Blaster*

Thermal Detonator*

Grappling Hook w/ Rope*

(*Jedi Knights are known as the "Guardians of Peace" and are usually armed with a lightsaber, which can cut through anything except another lightsaber. Because Jedi's are usually armed with only 1 weapon, a few other weapons are added to their persona thanks to Episodes 4-6. *

*=The Grappling Hook w/Rope was introduced by Luke Skywalker in Episode 4 to escape from a heard of Stormtroopers with Princess Leia. Thought it doesn't count as a weapon, I thought it would be fair in this scenario. Also, Luke did use a blaster in Episodes 4-6, and technically Leia used a fake Thermal Detonator to try & fool Jabba the Hut in Episode 6, but I added a real detonator be fair.*)

vs.

**Predator:**

Wrist Blades

Shoulder Cannon

Combi Stick

Shuriken

(*Unlike Jedi Knights, Predators are game hunters that travel to other worlds in order to find something to hunt. If their kill was worth a fight, they take the skull & spinal cord as a trophy. If their kill was deemed weak, then they rip their skin off as a sign of disgrace. Because Predators have alot of weapons to choose from, I just narrowed it down to 4 most commonly known. Also, since this fight will be a battle to the death & no one wants a cheap-ass pansy way to win, the Predator's Self-Destruct Device will be banned from this fight.*)

Big soon announces "And now that we have all of that stuff clear, let's find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Will it be the Guardian of Peace, or the Game Hunter of Space? Let's find out!" Big presses a button, and the simulation begins!

(In the Jungle....)

A lone Jedi Knight walks through this very unusual jungle, looking for a place to sleep for the night. He is unaware, however, that a Predator stalks him from nearby. The Predator goes invisible and proceeds to follow him, as he prepares his Shuriken for a quick kill. The Jedi, however, activates his lightsaber, feeling danger near him, and turns around to slice the oncoming Shuriken in half as it falls to the ground, useless. The Predator jumps up onto the top of a tree and activates his Shoulder Cannon, as he locks onto the Jedi Knight and opens fire. The Jedi, however, sees it coming and uses his lightsaber to block each blast before hiding behind a tree as it takes the hit for the Jedi. The Predator somewhat chuckles to himself, as the tree soon falls to the ground due to the force of the attack and the Predator finds that his target has disappeared. The Predator deactivates his Shoulder Cannon and looks around, but is suddenly hit by the Jedi's Blaster from a few yards away, as the Predator falls to the ground and lands on his back, causing his invisibility device to be damaged. He soon rises to see the Jedi with his blaster aimed at him, as the Predator's Wrist Blades soon extend and are fired at the Jedi, causing him to roll out of their way. This, however, gives the Predator the chance he needs as he gets up and tackles the Jedi down, who drops his blaster in the process.

The Predator soon starts to suffocate the Jedi to death, but the Jedi uses the Force to send the Predator flying back a few feet, as the Jedi gets up and coughs for a bit, before he sees the Predator charging at him with his Combi Stick. The Jedi takes out his lightsaber again, and then 2 charge one another, with the Predator swinging his Combi Stick at the Jedi, who simply cuts it in 2. The Predator throws his Combi Stick away and starts to back away as the Jedi prepares to pounce on him. The Predator, however, suddenly re-activates his Shoulder Cannon and takes aim, but the Jedi Knight rolls under the blast and stabs the Predator through the stomach. The Predator then finds himself being pushed back by the Jedi before he punches him in the face and removes the lightsaber. The Predator roars in extreme pain before throwing the lightsaber away. The Jedi gets up and takes out a Grappling Hook attached to some rope as he runs back deeper into the forest. The Predator laughs as he takes aim with his Shoulder Cannon and fires. However, the blast never connects because the Jedi uses it to grab onto the top of a tree and swings himself upward, causing the attack to destroy another tree. The Predator roars in anger before he realizes the severity of his wounds from the lightsaber before. The Jedi soon pulls out a Thermal Detonator as the Predator takes aim once more. The Jedi throws the detonator as the Predator fires at the detonator, causing a powerful explosion.

Once the dust settles, the Predator gets up due to the force of the blast to see the Jedi getting up rather slowly. He aims with his cannon one last time and fires at the Jedi, as the attack manages to blow his head off. The Predator runs towards the killed Jedi and roars in victory as he proceeds to rip his spinal cord out.

**Winner: The Predator!**

(*Usually, Jedi Knights are dangerous because of either the Force or because of a lightsaber. If you remove the lightsaber from the Jedi, you remove his main weapon. The Predator wins because he can kill you with whatever weapon he's armed it, while a Jedi only relies on 1 weapon.*)

Big soon says "Well, there you have it. Come back next time when we take a look into a fight that should have happened back in Season 1 of Spike's Deadliest Warrior! Later!"

_**Next Fight: Pirate vs. Ninja**_


	8. Pirate vs Ninja

Big faces the camera and says "Welcome to another episode of _Fanfiction's Deadliest Warrior_! In today's episode, we're taking a look at what would happen if a Pirate fought a Ninja to the death. I mean, seriously, has anyone ever considered what would happen if this occured? And no, this isn't a Pirate against a member of ANBU, this is a real Pirate against a real Ninja. So, let's see our fighter's weapons of choice:..."

**Pirate:**

Cutlass

Blunderbus

Flintlock Pistol

Grenado

(*Pirates were known as "Warlords of the Sea", and were the first warriors to introduce the invention of gunpowder into battle. In fact, most of his weapons are armed with gunpowder, so this will be a tricky battle for his opponent.*)

vs.

**Ninja:**

Ninjato

Black Eggs

Shuriken

Blowgun

Kusarigama

(*Ninjas were known as assassins in the times of Ancient Japan. Their weapons were capable of slashing through the armor of a Samurai & were masters of hitting & running...a trait which would later be appreant in the form of the Irish Republican Army.*)

Big soon announces "Well, now that we have the weapons introduced and all, we would normally just go to the fight. However, in this case, since this fight never happened in Season 1 of _Spike's Deadliest Warrior_, let's take a look at how each weapon would fair against the other..."

_Close Range: Cutlass vs. Ninjato_

"I'll make this one simple: The Ninjato is powerful enough to cut through a pig in two slices, something the Cutlass was unable to do. Instead, it made a large hole on the pig's stomach. While that means it's a powerful blade, it failed to cut the pig in half. Since it's too close of a call, it's a draw."

**Edge: Even**

_Mid Range: Blunderbuss vs. Black Eggs_

"The Blunderbuss is a powerful gun that can take out up to 3 victims at once. While that makes it a powerful gun, it can misfire & not shoot at all if held the wrong way. Why is simple: When held the wrong way, the gunpowder runs out and then the gun is useless. The gun can also be rendered useless once it fires. Since it needs alot of time to reload, a pirate usually would ditch it once used. The Black Eggs, however, can be thrown at an opponents eyes and be filled with either shards of glass or chili abstract. This, however, does not count as a kill, but more as a distraction. Since the Blunderbuss is an actual killing weapon, the pirate gets the edge."

**Edge: Blunderbuss(Pirate)**

_Long Range: Flintlock Pistol vs. Blowgun & Shuriken_

"A Flintlock Pistol is just the original version of a pistol, but once fired it can rather be thrown out or be used as a clubbing tool since it needs time to reload (Example: Blunderbuss)! The blowgun, however, can be re-loaded easily with poisionous darts that can kill someone within 30 seconds. Shurikens can also be used accurately, but once thrown, they are useless. Also, they cause minimal harm to the skin. Since a poisionous dart can kill quicker then a bullet, depending on where the bullet hits, and since it's more accurate then a pistol, the ninja gets the edge."

**Edge: Blowgun & Shuriken(Ninja)**

_Special Weapons: Grenado vs. Kusarigama_

"The Kusarigama is a slashing weapon armed with a chain that can trip a person onto their back with your basic laws of physics. It can also slice right through the armor of a Samurai, making it that much deadlier. The Grenado, however, can explode and can probably take out 1 person in a group of 3 as long as they're close enough to the Grenado's area. Since a ninja would need to be very close to use the Kusarigama, but a pirate would just need to lit the grenado and throw it, the pirate gets the edge in special weapons."

**Edge: Grenado(Pirate)**

Big soon announces "And now that the testing is complete, it's time to determine the Deadliest Warrior!" Big presses a button, and the battle is on.

(A misty forest)

A Pirate throws a shovel away, as he pulls a treasure chest out of the hole and opens it to see many golden coins. Sneaking around in the forest, though, is a Ninja as he sees the Pirate and grabs a shuriken. The Ninja soon throws a shuriken onto the chest, scarring the Pirate into dropping the chest. The Pirate looks to his left to see something running in the forest, as he grabs his pistol and opens fire in the forest, practically missing his target. The Pirate throws his pistol away, as the Ninja suddenly appears behind him and draws his Kusarigama, as he hits the Pirate over the head with the chain on his weapon, knocking the Pirate onto the ground. The Pirate gets up, rubbing his head, as he sees the Ninja swinging his chain around and daring the Pirate to do battle with him. The fight is on!

The Pirate grabs another pistol he is armed with and fires at the Ninja, who side-setps to the right to dodge it. The Pirate soon gets up to run, as the Ninja throws his chain at the Pirate's feet, tying the chain around his feet to trip him down. The Ninja soon starts pulling the Pirate towards him, but the Pirate rolls onto his back, facing the Ninja, and fires his Blunderbuss at the Ninja, knocking him down and injuring him. The Pirate gets the chain off his legs and runs to his treasure chest, as he grabs it and turns to find the Ninja has disappeared. The Pirate soon starts running east, unaware that the Ninja is hiding in the forest and slowly following him. As he runs, the Pirate stops when he hears a crunching noise signaling that the Ninja is nearby, as he puts his treasure chest down and lights up a Grenado. The Pirate soon throws it into the darkest parts of the forest, as it explodes and the Ninja's Kusarigama flies into an unknown direction. The Pirate roars in victory as he runs with his chest towards the beach. However, he failed to check to make sure, as the Ninja removes himself from the top of a tree and follows the Pirate.

Once at the beach, the Pirate turns to make sure he isn't followed and sees the Ninja drawing his Ninjato and running towards him. The Pirate says "Aw, bloody hell!" and starts running again until he gets to the shore, as he drops his treasure chest and turns to see the Ninja nearing him. The Pirate draws another pistol and fires, but the Ninja hides behind a large boulder and manages to throw a shuriken at the Pirate, striking him in the chest. The Pirate rolls around for a bit before pulling the shuriken off of his chest and getting to his feet, as he sees the Ninja slash his chest with the Ninjato. The Pirate holds his chest, as he dodges another slash from the Ninja's weapong and draws his Cutlass. The Ninja nods, as if to accept the challenge,as the 2 start sword fighting before the Pirate locks up his sword with the Ninja and then punches him down onto the sandy beach. The Pirate starts to laugh and draws out another pistol, but as he faces the Ninja, he sees something thrown onto his face which blinds him: It's chili abstract. The Pirate wipes the abstract off of his face and notices that the Ninja has disappeared. The Pirate thinks he has won, until he feels a slight jolt on his neck, as he finds a dart attached to his neck. The Pirate pulls the dart off until he slowly starts falling to his knees, as the Ninja removes himself from behind the same boulder from before. The Pirate soon falls face first onto the ground, dead, as the Ninja draws his Ninjato and cuts the Pirate's head off as a sign of victory.

**Winner: The Ninja!**

(*Despite the fact that the Pirate was armed with better weapons for war, the main problem with his weapons are that half of his weapons are unreliable, and thus, disposable. The Ninja wins because he uses his weapons in a tactical way that leads him to victory, unlike a Pirate which uses them once and then ditches them for something else.*)

Big soon tells the audience "Well, I hope you enjoyed this episode of _Fanfiction's Deadliest Warrior_! Next time, though, we'll have our first ever 5-on-5 battle! Later!"

_Next Fight: Men in Black vs. Irish Republican Army(5-on-5 Battle)_


	9. Men in Black vs Irish Republican Army

Big faces the camera and announces "Hell & welcome to _Fanfiction's Deadliest Warrior_, as today we prepare for our first ever squad-on-squad battle between the Men In Black(MIB) and the Irish Republican Army(IRA)! So, before we get started, let's take a quick look into both competitors:..."

**Men In Black:**

Noisy Cricket

Neuralyzers

Laser Gun

Ice Gun

Bazooka

Wave Gun

(*The Men in Black are a secret agency created to protect mankind from the threat of aliens that try to rather harm or take over the world...

**M. Bison: Of Course!**

...Anyway, in order to do so, they make sure mankind has no knowledge of anything occuring at all. Their weapons bascially consist of rather containing aliens or killing them. Either one gets the job done.*)

vs.

**Irish Republican Army:**

AR-15 Armalite

HK-G3 Sniper Rifle

LPO-50 Flamethrower

Nail Bomb

Slingshot

Webley Revolver

(*The IRA was formed when Northern Ireland was under the control of the British. In order to fight for their independence, the IRA gather together and fought the British from 1922-1972 before the British finally gave up & Ireland got it's independence. Though the IRA split itself into seperate groups, each with a different agenda, they are still fighting the United Kingdom to this day.*)

Big soon announces "Because we are dealing with alot of firepower, this will take a while to analyze, so we'll do the best we can explaining everything!"

_Close Range: Slingshot vs. Neuralyzers_

"Neuralyzers bascially wipe someone's memories clean starting from a certain date & time. This makes it a useless weapon in battle. A Slingshot, however, does count as a weapon & is accurate, but hasn't been proven to be that deadly. Regardless, the edge goes to the slingshot!"

**Edge: Slingshot(IRA)**

_Close Range #2: Webley Revolver vs. Noisy Cricket_

"The Noisy Cricket is a powerful weapon, albeit small. However, the main problem with this gun is it's recoil to the user once fired. That being the case, the Webley Revolver is a powerful pistol but it can carry only up to 6 bullets and takes too long to reload. Given the choice, the edge goes to the Noisy Cricket since it takes less time to recharge."

**Edge: Noisy Cricket(MIB)**

_Mid Range: LPO-50 Flamethrower vs. Wave Gun_

"The LP0-50 Flamethrower is a very powerful weapon that can inflict nightmare-pain; killing someone both on the outside as well as on the inside(technically it turns your bones into fire wood, so to speak). That being said, the Wave Gun can take out certain targets that are within a certain reach. However, the problem with a Wave Gun is that it doesn't always do what it's suppose to do, that is kill all of it's targets. Also, since it's recharging time is something else to consider, the edge goes to the flamethrower for it's quick charge and firepower."

**Edge: LPO-50 Flamethrower(IRA)**

_Long Range: AR-15 Armalite vs. Laser Gun_

"The AR-15 is actually a very well-made weapon that's accurate. A laser gun is pretty much the same thing. Again, charging time with the laser gun is an issue as with other weapons, but the main problem with the AR-15 is that the gun jams depending on the conditions on the battle field. Therefore, the laser gun gets the edge as a more reliable weapon."

**Edge: Laser Gun(MIB)**

_Long Range #2: HK-G3 Snpier Rifle vs. Ice Gun_

"The Ice Gun bascially freezes an opponent when the ice beam hits, but the problem is that if you miss, your opponent will get a chance to shoot you in return. The sniper rifle, however, is a completely different matter since it can shoot you from up to 400 meters depending if modifications are existent in the weapon itself. Therefore, the edge goes to the sniper rifle as a more reliable weapon."

**Edge: HK-G3 Sniper Rifle(IRA)**

_Special Weapons: Nail Bomb vs. Bazooka_

"The Nail Bomb is a unique bomb that can also cause extensive pain to it's targets and can be triggered by either remote control or by any friction it picks up on. The Bazooka, however, is bascially a point-and-shoot weapon that can take out multiple targets from a distance. Since both weapons are very deadly and their users don't have to be that close in order to use them, it's a draw."

**Edge: Even!**

Big soon announces "And now that we have everything all set up, it's time for our first ever squad-on-squad battle. So who will win this ultimate battle? Will it be the rebels of Ireland, or will be the quote-unquote 'Galaxy Defenders' that are called this by Will Smith? It's time to find out our deadliest warrior!" Big presses a button, as the simulation begins!

(Abandoned factory)

5 Men in Black agents are currently loading the body of an alien into a moving truck when a mini-van parks across the street and 5 IRA members exit from the mini-van. Noticing that they have some unwelcomed visitors,

the IRA agents prepare their weapons and start circling around the truck as one of the IRA agents gets behind an MIB agent and pulls out a Webley Revolver from his pocket, as he points to the MIB agent behind him. However, the other MIB agents notice him and open fire with their Laser Guns, causing their fellow agent to drop to his feet, while it kills the IRA agent and causes him to fall.

**IRA: 4**

Soon enough, the other IRA members pull their AR-15 guns out and fire at random towards the other agents. This causes the MIB agents to run, but one of them gets shot in the back as he falls onto his stomach and screams in pain. 2 of the IRA members run off towards the other agents, as one runs to a nearby building to get set up. The remaining IRA member grabs the Webley Revolver on the ground from his fallen member, walks towards the MIB agent and blows his brains out.

**MIB: 4**

Elsewhere, one of the IRA makes it to an empty room in an abandoned room, as he sets up his Sniper Rifle. He starts looking around for a target, when he notices another IRA member having a shoot out with an MIB agent. The MIB agent rolls to a nearby amount of debris as the IRA member fires his AR-15 rifle at the debris, hoping to lure the MIB agent out of hiding. Instead, the MIB agent pulls out a Freeze Ray and as soon as the IRA member stops to reload, the MIB agent gets out of his hiding spot and fires his freeze ray, as he freezes the IRA member into a block of ice.

**IRA: 3**

Unfortunately for him, the sniper for the IRA takes this time to fire at the MIB agent, hitting him in the head & killing him. (**MIB: 3) **He nods to himself, but turns to find an MIB agent aiming an Neuralyzer at him. The IRA sniper runs at him, causing the agent to drop his neuralyzer, as the 2 try to out-wrestle one-another. As this is going on, another IRA member is starting to run to the mini-van and grabs a flamethrower & nail bomb, as back upstairs, the MIB agent manages to push the IRA agent towards the window and pulls out the Noisy Cricket. The IRA member laughs at first, but the MIB agent fires his weapon, causing the IRA member to fly out the weapon and land outside...dead.

**IRA: 2**

As for the MIB agent, the recoil forces him to fall back through the door and into the hallway. He gets up, dusts himself off, and leaves the building. Meanwhile, another IRA member has his Slingshot armed and ready to fire, as he sees the shadow of an MIB agent waiting for him. Once he runs towards the shadow, the MIB agent is waiting for him with a Wave Gun, as he fires his gun and sends the IRA member falling back onto the floor and causing him to drop his slingshot. The IRA member slowly tries to crawl back to his feet, but once he turns around, the MIB agent pulls out a Laser Gun and fires at the IRA member, killing him & dropping his dead body on the ground.

**IRA: 1**

The MIB agent with the Wave Gun exited the structure, only to see an IRA member with a flamethrower, as the IRA member fired the flamethrower at the MIB agent & turned him into nothing more then a flaming pile of ash (**MIB: 2)**, as another MIB agent came at him with a Noisy Cricket. The IRA Member, in turn, fired the flamethrower at the MIB agent, who fell back and found himself on fire. The IRA member turned up the heat and fired his flamethrower on him until he was fried to a crisp.

**MIB: 1**

The final MIB agent soon came out of hiding with a Bazooka, as he fired at the remaining IRA member, who managed to dodge the missile, although barely, and saw as the missle instead hit the truck and caused him to explode. The MIB agent growled in anger and then threw the bazooka down in anger before grabbing a laser gun in his pocket out and started firing. This caused the IRA member to run into the same building from earlier and close the door. As he ran, he threw his flamethrower pack off and placed his Nail Bomb near the exit as the MIB agent entered the building and started looking for the IRA agent. In response, the IRA opened the door carefully, stepped outside, and as the MIB agent walked through the room, he saw the IRA agent giving him the middle finger, as he ran towards the IRA agent, who slammed the door shut and ran for it. The MIB agent reached for the door, but stopped when he saw a bomb right next to him. The MIB agent panicked and tried to open the door, but found it was jammed. He soon screamed in horror and turned to run, but it was too late as the nail bomb exploded and he died being covered in hundreds of tacks.

**MIB: 0**

The final IRA member screamed "All Right!" in a Irish accent, proclaiming victory in the name of the Irish Republican Army!

**Winner: The IRA!**

(*Despite the fact that the Men in Black had better weapons, they were not very well trained to do battle against guys who have actually fought with guerilla tactics and are good against small squads. Since the Men In Black are usually known for dealing with aliens in a large squad, the IRA wins because they have more reliable weapons and are more experienced in small cell fight...whatever that means.*)

Big soon says "Well, I hope you enjoyed today's episode because next time, for our 10th episode, we have a villian vs. villian face off! See you guys next time!"

_Next Time: The Joker vs. Kraven the Hunter_


	10. The Joker vs Kraven the Hunter

Big enters the room, wearing a labcoat, as he announces "Hello & welcome to another edition of _Fanfiction's Deadliest Warrior_! Recently, we've haven't done a lot in a while due to several other projects in the works, but we're back and today we've got a battle of the villians! So, let's introduce our competitors..."

Competitor #1: The Joker(_The Joker, also known as the Clown Prince of Crime, was an ordinary thug until accidentally falling into a vat of chemicals twisting his genetic makeup and mental state. Though normally one of Batman's greatest opponents, his weapons are a reflection of his own insanity._)

Weapons:

Acid Flower(Close)

Harpoon Gun(Mid)

Spring Loaded Boxing Gun(Mid)

Razor Playing Cards(Long)

Joker Venom Bomb(Sp.)

V.S.

Competitor #2: Kraven the Hunter(_Originally a scientist, he was injured in Africa and was given an experimental serium in the hopes of curing him. It did, but with disasterous results. As a hunter, Kraven's weapons are your basic hunting tools made for people who like 'game'...__**(*Shows a picture of Triple H*)**__...not that kind of game!_)

Weapons:

Axe(Close)

Spear(Mid)

Throwing Knives(Mid)

Compound Bow(Long)

Tranqualizer(Sp.)

Big then announces "And now that we have that out of the way, let's analyze these weapons to determine which one is more dangerous, shall we?"

_**Weapon vs Weapon:**_

Close Range: Acid Flower vs. Axe

An Axe is an axe; You can swing it and cut (****) up. It's basic, but effective. An Acid Flower, however, can easily be carried or conceiled, and shoots out rather acid or laughing gas. That being said, Joker has only been known to use the acid flower a few number of times, plus what it uses can be delayed. The acid isn't quick working, but the laughing gas starts up almost instantly. As for the axe, it can be used repeatly. To use the flower, you need to be at a certain length. If your opponent is using an axe, however, to stand very close would be considered suicide. Since the axe can cause quicker and more damage, the edge goes to Kraven.

**Edge: Axe(Kraven)**

Medium Range #1: Harpoon Gun vs. Spear

To anyone who uses a harpoon gun to kill, I have to admit it's very impractical unless you were hunting for whales. Though light, it can only carry one harpoon and you only get one shot. If it hits, odds are it will kill a human being. That being said, a spear is also a one-shot weapon but it can also be used as a staff if there are certain circumstances. However, when a spear is thrown, it's not very accurate and there's a chance you won't get an instant kill. Therefore, the edge goes to Joker.

**Edge: Harpoon Gun(Joker)**

Medium Range #2: Spring Loaded Boxing Gun vs. Throwing Knives

The Spring Loaded Boxing Gun works on the princle that "object x speed: force", kind of like if a train going at 70 mph. were to hit a trailer stuck in the middle of the train tracks the force would be enough to obliterate it. In this case, the speed of the launched gun would be enough to knock someone unconscious but not enough to kill someone unless their skull was made of glass. Also, it's only a one-shot weapon: If you miss once, you don't get a second chance. The Throwing Knives, on the other hand, can be aimed accurately is the user has good hand-eye coordination. Also, the knives are small, but following the same principle, they CAN kill if they hit a vital organ. And, while carrying one knife is ok, some hunters carry more than one knife. The edge clearly goes to Kraven.

**Edge: Throwing Knives(Kraven)**

Long Range: Razor Playing Cards vs. Composite Bow

The Joker's razor bladed cards can be thrown alot better than a spear, and woth only a 1/4th of the effort. They're conceilable, accurate...(***Shows a scene of Batman avoiding the razor cards which nearly hit him***)...well, nearly accurate, and can cut through steel. What you have is a near-perfect weapon which can deal pain in a small size. As for the Composite Bow, if the _Deadliest Warrior TV Show_ is an indication, it's also accurate both on feet and on horse back defending on the rider, and one arrow is enough to kill depending on where it hits. Since both weapons are deadly and pretty much can be accurately used, this one's a draw.

**Edge: Even**

Special Weapons: Joker Venom Bomb vs. Tranqualizer

I don't know much on the Joker's Venom Bomb, but judging by it's name it's very dangerous can would probably spread it's venom to a far amount of meters, maybe miles. As for tranqualizers, they put people to sleep. In fact...THEY...DON'T...KILL...UNLESS...BY...ACCIDENT! They only way a tranqualizer could kill someone is if the person in question has an allergic reaction to whatever chemical is in the tranqualizer and thus, could lead to death. Since the Joker's Venom Bomb seems more dangerous, the Joer gets the edge.

**Edge: Joker Venom Bomb(Joker)**

Big finally clears his throat and says "And now, it's the moment of truth: Will the Clown Prince of Crime be crowned the Deadliest Warrior, or will it be the Hunter of the Marvel Universe? Let's watch!" Big presses a button, as we find ourselves at a new location...

(Gotham Docks:

Joker and 3 of his men are moving a very large crate out of a ship comically labeled "Fragile", completely unaware that a shadowy figure stalks a rooftop above them. The man pulls out a small tube like object and inserts a small injecting-like object into it. The figure fires the object in question, a tranqualizer, into the neck of one of the 3 men carrying the object, as he suddenly loses grip of the box and it falls to the ground. Joker screams "Careful, you idiot! Do you want the bomb to go off?" The man's response does nothing to suprise him, as he falls to the floor. Quickly enough, the other 2 men carefully put the box down only to be hit with tranqualizers as well, falling to the ground. The Joker took notice and quickly hid behind the box, narrowly missing the last tranqualizer. He soon notices a figure on the roof, who now grabs his spear and throws it, as Joker grabs a Razor Bladed Card, throwing it towards the figure who throws himself off the roof in an attempth to dodge it and lands on his feet, while Joker dodges the spear aimed at him while it lands on the floor harmlessely. The figure soon comes out of the shadow, revealing himself to be Kraven. "Well, what do ya know?" Joker asked himself sarcastically and added "He's not Batman after all." Joker quickly runs towards his boat as Kraven pulls out his Composite Bow and arms his arrow. The hunt...er, fight, was on.

Kraven started running towards Joker, who quickly made it to the poop deck (*HA...'poop' deck*) and grabbed the Harpoon Gun, as he took aim at Kraven and fired. Kraven shifted to a side, narrowly avoiding it but getting scratced in the left arm, and fires his arror at Joker, hitting his shoulder. Joker dropped his harpoon gun and ran towards the front of the ship and jumped into the ocean. Kraven slowly walked towards where Joker was and noticed the blood on the ground. He touched it and brought a bit to his nose. Smelling it, Kraven smiled and walked off the ship, now in hot pursuit.

A little bit later, the Joker entered a empty hanger and pulled the arrow out of his arm. Joker soon heard steps and started running down the stairs, as he hid under them and pulled out his Boxing Glove. At that point, Kraven entered through that same door and slowly noticed the blood leading down the stairs. He followed it until it lead to the bottom of the stair case, as the Joker fired his Spring Loaded Boxing Glove at Kraven's face, knocking him back and onto the ground. The Joker threw his gun to the ground and stared at Kraven as he prepared to use his Acid Flower. Kraven, however, quickly woke up and rolled out of the way just as Joker fired the acid onto the ground, missing. Kraven got to his feet and took out his axe, as he started swinging at Joker, who quickly started swinging himself as far back as he could until he fired his acid from his flower, luckily hitting Kraven's axe and forcing him to throw it away as the acid started to do it's job. Kraven, regardless, grappled with Joker, garbbing his neck and beginning to choke him until Joker decided to play dirty and kick him 'below the belt', causing Kraven to let go and fall to his knees. Joker kicked Kraven in the face, knocking him down and prepared to use his flower again. This time, Joker was unaware that Kraven grabed a throwing knife from his pocket and threw it at Joker's neck. Joker grabbed the knife with his own hands, trying to pull it out until the blood lost finally did him in as he fell to the floor and died. Kraven got up and dusted himself off as he roared in victory.

**Winner: **Kraven the Hunter!

(*Most of Joker's arsenal mostly has to do with his own insanity, as previously mentioned. What happened here was the result of what happens when a dangeruous nutjob faces a hunter. Kraven wins due to his skills and hunting weapons.*)

Big soon sighs and says "Well, Sara just lost 10 bucks! Anyway, that was our villian battle for Fanfiction's Deadliest Warrior! Tune in next time, as he take a look at another battle that should have happened in the actual Deadliest Warrior! Later!"

_Next Battle: Spartan vs. Knight_

(*Meanwhile, Batman hears of the carnage earlier and finds the hanger the battle was recently conducted in, finding Kraven's throwing knife still in Joker's throat and telling himself "Great...another psycho in my town!"*)


	11. Spartan vs Knight

Big enters the room in his labcoat and announces "Hello and welcome to another edition of _Fanfiction's Deadliest Warrior_! I hope you guys are ready because it's time for another "_what-could-have-been battle between 2 similar armored warriors_." So, let's see what we got:

Competitor #1: A Spartan(*_The ancient warriors of the land of Sparta, who were famous from the events of that fateful battle against the Persians that was depicted in the Frank Miller film, 300. Spartians are coming fully armed to the teeth for this one._*)

Weapons:

Short Sword(Close)

Spear(Mid)

Javelin(Long)

Shield(Sp)

Bronze Armor

VS.

Competitor #2: A Knight(*_The knights were around in the 1100's and fought anyone who the churches assumed were against Christianity. Like the Spartans, they are also armed to the teeth, but that armor might be a problem._*)

Weapons:

Broadsword(Close)

Halberd(Mid)

Crossbow(Long)

Morningstar(Sp)

Plate Armor

Big then announces "Since both warriors are armored, for this episode I'm going to examine which armor is stronger and which would hold up in this battle. So, let's analyze the weapons!"

_**Weapon vs. Weapon**_

Close Range: Short Sword vs. Broadsword

A Spartan's Short Sword is tough and it can cut through a pig, but the problem is that it takes too long, requiring multiple strikes just to cut a hole. While it can hurt someone and then kill them, it depends where that sword hits. Though it's easy to carry, that doesn't mean it's as deadly. Also, concerning distance, you need to be VERY close to use it. As for the Broadsword, it's a very big sword that can cut a flying pig in half (*_I'm getting these results from the 'Deadliest Warrior' show, just so you guys know_*). While I can assume it's very heavy, if it can cut your opponent in half, it's a keeper. Edge goes to the Knight.

**Edge: Broadsword(Knight)**

Medium Range: Spear vs. Halberd

A Spartan's spear is spiked at one end and is known as one of their favorite weapons. It can be thrown and it can be used for hand-to-hand battle. However, it's not very accurate when thrown. If it does hit, it will kill if it hits something vital. As for the Knight, the Halberd can be used as an offensive weapon for hacking chain armor or skin in this case, and it can be used for blocking as well. Even thought they're both dangerous and multioptional, the Halberd is more dangerous since it can be used for offense and defense and has more capacity for murder. Therefore, the edge goes to the Knight.

**Edge: Halberd(Knight)**

Long Range: Javelin vs. Crossbow

The Javelin can be thrown, just like the spear, but it can go longer distances and it's a bit more accurate. However, like the spear, it can only be dangerous if it hits vital organs. Also, unlike the spear, it doesn't go through the skin completely, making this weapon questionable. As for the Crossbow, it's also a one-shot weapon depending on how long it takes to load it, but when fired the arrow can go pretty fast and kill pretty quickly. Therefore, the edge goes to the Knight.

**Edge: Crossbow(Knight)**

Special Weapons: Shield vs. Morningstar

The Spartan Shield is the Spartan's Key Weapon, being used for bashing skulls and protecting the Spartan from danger. It's made of bronze armor, and if a Ninja & Samurai can't get through it, I don't know what can. As for the Morningstar, it can also hack skin off with a very spiked ball. However, like the Short Sword, the Knight needs to be very close. Since the Shield offers the Spartan more options and can hit you like a bus hitting a pedestrian (*_Apologies to anyone who has rather died or survived such an occurance_*), the edge goes to the Spartan.

**Edge: Shield(Spartan)**

Armor: Bronze vs. Plate

Since I'm not much of an expert in this type of subject, I'll do my best in this subject. As the Spartan showed in his battles against the Ninja & Samurai on the Deadliest Warrior, the bronze armor can hold up against a Ninja's Kusarigama & Samurai's Kanabo, but the armor will be dented, which shows the Samurai can be hurt. It proves that it's strong, but anymore damage could prove it 'might' get through...the key word being _might_. As for the Knight's plate armor, it's armor can be damaged by a Pirate's Boarding Axe, but the axe will not reach the skull. As for it's chest armor, it did well to deflect one bullet, but not more than one. Also, both warriors are covered in armor, so it's anyone's guess whose armor will give. So, since we're dealing with arrows, spears and anything in between, I really don't know how either armor will hold out. Also, since we're dealing with weapons with brute strength, it's possible both armors will be damaged, but getting pierced through is unknown even to me. At the end, however, what I do know about a Knight's armor is that it's very heavy, which removes mobality. Therefore, since a Spartan can move around a bit better with Bronze armor, the edge goes to the Spartan for better mobality.

**Edge: Bronze Armor(Spartan)**

Big soon wipes his head and says "And now, finally, it's time to determine which warrior is truly...The Deadliest Warrior!" Big presses a button, as we go onto the battle itself.

(A Forest)

A Spartan slowly walks through the forest, keeping his shield in the front and his spear pointing forward. The Spartan stops, hearing the sound of hooves and soon sees a Knight riding around nearby on a horse. The Spartan pulls out a Javelin and prepares to throw it, but the sun reflects off the Spartan's shield and alerts the Knight that someone is in the forest. The Knight pulls his horse' head in the direction of the blinding light in the forest as the horse rides towards it. The Spartan throws the javelin at the Knight, hitting the Knight in the chest and causing the Knight to stop his horse for a second, appreantly fazed for that moment. The Spartan takes this time to run towards the Knight, as the Knight sees him coming, pulls out his Halberd, and rides towards the Spartan on his horse. At the second they were to collide, The Spartan uses his spear to hit the Knight in the chest and make him fall off the horse, while also disarming the Knight of his Halberd. At that second, the horse panics and backs away as the Knight tries to get to his feet as the Spartan slowly approaches him. In a response, the Knight crawls towards the horse and pulls something from the horse. The Spartan gets close enough, as the Knight grabs his Crossbow and fires at the Spartans' foot, causing the Spartan to grab his foot and fall to the ground. The Knight, at this point, gets to his feet and pulls out his Morningstar as the Spartan pulls the arrow out of his foot and the 2 stare off before their real fight begins. The fight was, offcially, on!

The Knight goes towards the Spartan and swings his Morningstar at the Spartan, who defends himself with his shield and proceeds to push the Knight back until they both fall onto the ground. At this point, the Spartan pulls out his Short Sword and quickly sees the Knight trying to get up, but has difficulity due to his armor. The Spartan leaps towards the Knight and drives his sword into the Knight's back, but after trying to stab him a few times, he realizes his short sword will not pierce the Knight's armor. In response, the Knight manages to swing his right fist into the Spartan's face, forcing the Spartan to back away. The Knight finally gets up and draws his Broadsword, as the Spartan brings his shield up to defend himself while the Knight begins to try and hack the shield with his sword. However, for each swing, he can only create a scratch on the shield as he cannot penetrate the shield. The Spartan, sensing this, uses his shield to knock the Knight back as he uses the shield to hit the Knight in the face, forcing him on his back and causes his helmet to fly off. The Spartan soon begins to slowly walk towards the Knight, as he crawls towards his fallen Halberd. Just as the Spartan gets close enough, the Knight reaches the Halberd, spins his entire body around, and hits the Spartan in the face with the Halberd, knocking the Spartan down. The Knight, slowly, gets to his feet, as the Spartan shakes his head to try and regain his focus, but finds his shield a few meters away from him.

The Spartan begins to barrel roll towards it, but the second his touches it, the Knight uses his Halberd to cut the Spartan's lower right arm. The Spartan screams in pain, as the Knight uses his Halberd and swings it as hard as he can into the Spartan's skull, getting through the bronze armor and killing him. The Knight takes a deep breath and lord "IN THE GLORY OF GOD!"

**Winner:**_**The Knight**_

(*Despite the Spartan's impressive shield, once he loses it he's screwed. The Knight wins because he's armed with better weapons and better, if not heavier, armor.*)

(#Somehwere in Chicago, a man wearing a white shirt, a black jacket and hat and a red tie shouted "Damnit! I had $30 on the Spartan!"#) Big sighed and said "Well, that's what you get for betting on the Spartan, Critic! This has been _Fanfiction Deadliest's Warrior_, and I'll see you guys later!" Big soon gets surrounded by gunfire, as he runs for his life. (#The Critic sighs as he puts his gun away and says "That was for being a smartass with me! I'm the Nostalgia Critic! I remember it so you don't have to!" At this, The Nostalgia Critic walks off camera! #)

_Next Fight: Godzilla vs Evangelion_


	12. Godzilla vs Evangelion

Big enters in his labcoat and says "Welcome everyone to another episode of _Fanfiction's Deadliest_..."His cellphone suddenly rings, as he announces to everyone "Hold on a second!" Big answers his cellphone, as we hear him say "Hello?...Yes, this is him...What the (EFF) do you mean this episode is the season finale?...What the hell do you mean '_Evangelion better win because you bet $80 on Evangelion _'?...Screw you then!" Big hangs his phone up and then announces "Anyway, welcome to our season finale...and yes, we will have a '_Back for Blood_ ' special, but we'll explain how that'll work later. Anyway, here's our competitors for today's battle:

Competitor #1: Godzilla (*_Born from the results of Nuclear Weapon testing in 1954, Godzilla aka King of the Monsters, has been known to have the power to destroy cities and layeth the smackdown on any opponent rather Earth-born, alien, or robot. Godzilla's current recond, counting all movies except the Tristar Godzilla film, would sum up Godzilla's record to an impressive 45 victories with 12 losses and 18 draws._*)

Attacks:

Tail/Claws/Teeth(Close)

Nuclear Pulse(Mid)

Atomic Breath(Long)

Red Spiral Atomic Ray(Sp.)

Regenerator G1(Defense)

Nuclear Energy

VS.

Competitor #2: Evangelion (*_Created by mankind as their final line of defense against the Angels, the Evangelions are practically cyborgs enhanced with a substantial mechanical infrastructure, flexible polymer sheating, and armor plating. Despite all the armor and it's size, the Evangelions are capable of superhuman movement and are capable of running long distances in short time & can jump long distances as well. In short, it's a walking tank that can run almost as fast as Sonic in a short amount of time. _*)

Weapons:

Progressive Knife/Axe(Close)

Spear(Mid)

Palette Rifles/Pistol(Long)

Lance of Longinus(Sp)

Shuttle Shield/Absolute Terror Field(Defense)

Internal Batteries/Umbilical Cord/S2 Engine

Big soon clears his throat and says "And now it's time for compare the attacks of Godzila against the weapons of the Evangelion!"

_**Attacks vs Weapons**_

Tail/Claws/Teeth vs Progressive Knife/Axe(Close): Godzilla's Tail can be a very offensive attack on it's own when he swings it, his claws can leave a scratch when he uses it, and his teeth are able to penetrate Battra's neck. The problem is that these are _animalistic _attacks that require getting very close, and in this case this could become a very large problem. In the Evangelion's case, these weapons are kept close by to the armor, are sharp, and can cut through an Angel's AT-Field. Considering how dangerous these weapons are, the edge goes to the EVA!

**Edge: Progressive Knife/Axe(Evangelion)**

Nuclear Pulse vs Spear(Mid): The Nuclear Pulse is one of Godzilla's most dangerous attacks, unleasing a large amount of nuclear energy to send his opponent flying back and could possibly cause either injury or probable death. The problem with this attack is that Godzilla has only used this attack 6 times and that's it. It's not used very much unless on problematic enemies (Biollante, King Ghidorah, Orga & Kaiser Ghidorah), flying enemies (Mothra & Battra), or can send MechaGodzilla's G-Crusher right back at it. As for the Evangelion's Spear, it's sharp and can also cut through an Angel like butter, but the problem is that the spear is also not used much since abandoned for the axe. Even though both attack & weapon are deadly in their own respective rights, the nuclear pulse is the more unexpected attack while the spear seems like the more offensive weapon. Therefore, neither side gets the edge.

**Edge: Even**

Atomic Ray vs. Palette Rifle/Pistol(Long): Godzilla's Atomic Ray is his signature attack, firing a concentrated amount of radiation from his mouth, requiring oxygen as a catalyst, yet not breathing fire. The attack has gone through some changes from firing superheated vapor to explosive and concussive properties. This ray is so powerful it can overpower an artificial black hole, and can be fired at pin-point accuracy with an incredible range and power to it. The Evangelion's Rifle & Pistol, however, are more problematic. The rifle isn't very powerful and was easily abandoned after only being able to kill 1 Angel. The pistol was also only used once and even then it was abandoned. Since the Atomic Ray is more realiable and more powerful, the edge goes to the Atomic Ray.

**Edge: Atomic Ray(Godzilla)**

Red Spiral Atomic Ray vs Lance of Longinus(Sp.): Godzilla's Red Spiral Atomic Ray, a variation of his infamous attack, was given to him thanks to the brave sacrifice of Fire Rodan. This attack is so powerful, it has been known to practically destroy the NT-1 armor plating of MechaGodzilla 2, whose armor is made of artificial diamonds that absorb heat. As for the Lance of Longinus, otherwise known as the lance that pierced Jesus himself while on the cross, it's the spear that also keeps Lillith on the cross in Terminal Dogma. Though this weapon was used once before disappearing into the recess of space, it IS known to be capable of piercing through an Angel's AT-Field and, possibly, kill it. That being said, when thrown it's a one-shot weapon regardless of if the one using it is accurate or not. Hit or miss, once you use it, it's gone. Since Godzilla's Red Spiral Atomic Ray can be used repeatly and still be as accurate as the actual ray itself, the Red Spiral Atomic Ray gets the edge.

**Edge: Red Spiral Atomic Ray(Godzilla)**

Regenerator G1 vs Shuttle Shield/Absolute Terror Field(Defense): Godzilla's G-Cells are capable of repairing any injury to Godzilla from a simple battle wound to practically his entire body if rather the heart or even a small cell remains. Just from this alone, Godzilla has the ability to resurrect himself from the dead (*Awesome!*). However, like all wounds, these '_repairs_' take time. As for the Evangelion, sometimes it's armor alone will not hold up against an attack from an Angel. Therefore, Evangelions can also use the AT-Field, the same defense as an Angel. These AT-Fields are usually used to protect both the Angels & Evangelions from conventional weapons, but when it comes to each other, it's a different matter. The Shuttle Shield was developed in an attempth to defeat the 5th Angel alongside a high powered rifle that uses the electrical energy from all over Japan. However, the shield was heavenly damaged from the battle and wasn't used again afterwards. Despite the uselessness of the shield, it comes down to which one has a better between skin repair and an AT-Field. Since it takes too long for Godzilla to repair his own skin, let alone his entire body, the edge goes to the Evangelion.

**Edge: Shuttle Shield/AT-Field(Evangelion)**

Nuclear Energy vs. Internal Batteries/Umbilical Cord/S2 Engine(Better Energy Source): This is an extra section we added for this since this might become an issue later on. For those who have followed Godzilla since 1954, you all know what he runs on. For those who don't, Godzilla runs on nuclear energy and can re-energize his entire body by absorbing large quantities of nuclear energy via reactors, either nuclear or plasma(*_Godzilla vs Megaguirus_*). An Evangelion, however, runs on a S2 Engine which is powered by electricity. It gets this energy from Umbilical Cords conviently places in several locations around Japan. Without the Umbilical Cords, an Evangelion's Internal Batteries can only last up to 5 minutes. Once it runs out, the Evangelion becomes a sitting duck and is no longer able to so much as move, much less defend itself. Since it doesn't need to stay "plugged in" so to speak, Godzilla gets the edge in this category.

**Edge: Nuclear Energy(Godzilla)**

Big finally says "And now that the 2 have been properly analyzed, it's time to determine which one is..." Big suddenly feels a tap on his shoulder, as he turns to find Ritsuko Akagi right behind him. "Um, Doc...what are you doing here?" Big asks, as Ritsuko replies "Well, you disappeared after we shot the 20th Episode of _NGE: Enter the Orichalcos_, and your kids told me you host this show here in your basement." Big nods, and then says "Well, yea I do! Besides, I have to get this fight started, so if you'll excuse me." Ritsuko shrugged, and then noticed on a computer screen 2 pictures facing one another. One showed the face of Godzilla, a creature she had never even heard of. The other was that of an Evangelion Unit, as she soon asked "What the hell is this?" Big replies "I do a hypothetical fight between 2 completely different individuals to determine whose stronger." Ritsuko smirks and says "Well, it's a no-brainer Big. Clearly, everyone knows that the Evangelions are the greatest creation of mankind, and thus far superior to whatever this _God-zilla _is." (#The picture soon jamms up, and then clears up, revealing a caucasian man wearing a pair of glasses buttoned up white shirt with pens in his pocket protector and grayish pants. The man instantly shouts "Superior my ASSSSS!"#) Big sighs and tells himself "Oh great, it's the Angry Video Game Nerd! What are you doing here?" (# The Nerd replies "No one talks **** about Godzilla and gets away with it. Godzilla has so many ways he can beat you. He can stomp you, he can hit you with his tail, or he can blow your ass to kingdom come!" #)

Ritsuko takes offense to this and says "Oh, really? Well, the Evangelions are better armed, better suited for battle then some brute beast, and it piloted by humans! Your beast is nothing more than a simple minded creature who relies on instinct other than human intelligence." (# The Nerd growls in anger, then says "Oh, yea? Well, the Japanese thought that with MechaGodzilla 2 & 3, and guess what? Godzilla kicked their asses either way. Your giant robots...cyborgs...pieces of **** ain't got nothing against Godzilla, and there's a reason they call him the _King of the Monsters_! #) Ritsuko is about to speak, when Big soon shouts "Will you both shut the (EFF) up? How about I just start up the simulation and then we'll see which one is deadlier?" Ritsuko growls, but then finally relents and says "Alright, then! Start up the stimuation!" (# The Nerd nods, all while giving an angry frown, and says "Start it up! I can't wait to prove you wrong!" #) Big sighs and says "Okay then! Now, that I can get back to this, it's time to determine which one is deadlier! Is it mankind's final defense against the Angels, or will the King of the Monsters retain his title?" Big finallty presses a button, as the simulation begins.

Japan Countryside...

An unlabeled Evangelion unit was placed in an hidden spot on the top of a mountain for field experience and to test it, as reports of an Angel were heard. The Evangelion pilot heard thunderous *BOOM* sounds, matching the tempo of stomping feets, as the Evangelion took out it's pistol and prepared itself. Coming from a distance, however, was no Angel but the legendary Godzilla, who roars as he enters the battlefield. The pilot waited until Godzilla got closer, but as he did, Godzilla soon stopped, sensing something was wrong as the Evangelion opened fire on Godzilla, causing the monster to roar in pain and unconfort. No sooner did the Evangelion stop firing, did Godzilla turn around, his dorsal fins glowing blue, and fired his Atomic Ray at the Evangelion. In response, the Evangelion jumped into the air, dodging the attack as it damaged the mountain. The Evangelion landed in front of Godzilla and pulled out a Palette Rifle, as Godzilla turned to the Evangelion and roared at it, throwing the challenge. The battle was on!

The Evangelion began firing at Godzilla, hiting it with every amount of ammo it has in each gun. Godzilla roars in pain, covered in gunfire until the Evangelion suddenly heard *CLICKS*, as it realized it ran out of ammo while the spot Godzilla was in was covered in smoke. The Evangelion believed it was easily won, when it was suddenly hit by Godzilla's Atomic Ray, as the Atomic Ray breaks the Evangelion's AT-Field and sends it flying backwards onto the ground. Godzilla walked out of the smoke and roared in anger, as he opened fire at the Evangelion once again, who rolls out of the way of Godzilla's attack and pulls out an axe, as it swung away and slashed Godzilla's chest. Godzilla roars in pain as the Evangelion swings away, hitting Godzilla's chest once more and forcing Godzilla to crash onto the mountain. The Evangelion raises the axe, ready to finish Godzilla when the Monster King uses it's tail to trip the Evangelion by it's feet, as it loses the axe while it was swung upward, flying off onto the top of the mountain. Godzilla rolls to a side, while the Evangelion gets to it's feet and starts climbing up the mountain, getting to it's shield and spear. Godzilla, meanwhile, uses his tail to get to his feet and roars at the Evangelion. By now, the Evangelion looks down and realizes the damage to it's armor, as Godzilla sees the Evangelion and fires his Atomic Ray. The Evangelion jumps into the air, dodging the attack, but this time Godzilla sees something he missed before: The cable on the robot's back, as Godzilla fires his Atomic Ray at the cable, destroying it as the Evangelion manages to land a few meters away, now short on time.

Godzilla roars towards the Evangelion, who throws it's spear at Godzilla and manages to strike Godzilla's chest. Godzilla roars in pain as the Evangelion pulls out it's Progressive Knife and charges towards Godzilla. The Monster King grabs at the spear and tries to pull it out as the Evangelion unit reaches Godzilla and stabs his chest with the knife, while at the same time bringing Godzilla down onto the ground. The Evangelion unit then uses it's shield to try and choke Godzilla to death while pressing the knife deeper into Godzilla, who began to foam from the mouth. However, the Evangelion failed to notice Godzilla's dorsal fins flashing blue as Godzilla roars and unleashes the Nuclear Pulse, sending the Evangelion unit flying backwards until it gets a few feet away and loses the shield in the process. Godzilla gets to his feet as Godzilla finally pulls the spear and knife out of his body. Godzilla throws the weapons to the ground and then starts glowing red, as by chance, a large spear fell from the sky next to the Evangelion. The cyborg prepares to grab the spear, but just as it does, the cyborg comes to a full stop...it's batteries have finally ran out. Godzilla, now getting a chance, fires his Red Spiral Atomic Ray at the Evangelion, damaging it and knocking both the cyborg and the Lance of Longinus onto the ground. Godzilla roars and continues firing his Red Spiral Atomic Ray at the fallen Evangelion, putting it on fire before the cyborg finally explodes into a million pieces and killing the pilot inside. With his opponent throughly finished off, Godzilla roars in victory as he continues his walk towards wherever his destination may lie.

**Winner: **_**GODZILLA, KING OF THE MONSTERS**_

(*Why Godzilla won this battle is simple: Despite the Evangelion's weapons, it's fatal flaw is it's internal battery. Once it runs out of juice, the Evangelion cannot so much as defend itself. Therefore, adding that to Godzilla's dangerous nuclear attacks, the Evangelion had no defense to Godzilla's power.*)

Big soon says "So there you go folks! That's the season finale to _Fanfiction's Deadliest Warriors_! This has been Big the Bird, and I'm signing off!" (# The Nerd soon nods and says "And I'm the (EFF)ing Nerd! If you wanna see me play ****y games, go on and check out my videos!" The Nerd soon walks off camera! #) Big soon prepares to leave when he notices Ritsuko sulking somewhere in the back of the room, shouting "(EFF)ING NERDS, ALL OF YOU! THAT FIGHT WAS FIXED AND YOU ALL KNOW IT!"

(^At this time, I would like to express my gratitude to every person who read each chapter of _Fanfiction's Deadliest Warrior_ and promise to return with more bouts, including:

Luigi vs. Link

Goku vs. Superman

Dinoshark vs. Sharktopus(Roger Corman themed episode)

Iron King vs. Jet Jaguar

Decade vs Os(Kamen Rider themed episode)

And by fan request from Mr. Nobody...Billy(_Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy_) vs. Patrick Star(_Spongebob Squarepants_)

Oh, and to make season 2 more interesting, I will also be open for any request on a fight. It can be one-on-one, squad-on-squad, monster-on-monster...whatever you guys want.

As for _Back for Blood_, it works like this: I'm going to put up a list of all the one-on-one winners, and the 2 that get the most votes from you guys will compete in the one-on-one encounter:

Bugs Bunny

Kratos

Jason Voorhees

Sonic the Hedgehog

Deadpool

Kenshin Himura

Predator

Kraven the Hunter

Please remember to include your request for the _Back for Blood _special. The special will also include _Ninja vs. Knight_, and as for the squad-on-squad, here's a list of squad competitors from Deadliest Warrior Season 1 & 2 that you can vote for against the IRA. For reasons already known, the Spetznaz & Taliban are eliminated from the list:

Mafia

Yakuza

Green Beret

SWAT

GSG9

Jesse James Gang

Al Capone Gang

Nazi Waffen SS

Viet Cong

Somali Pirate

Medellin Drug Cartel

Navy Seal

Israeli Commando

(Any Squad that exist in the world of fiction you want to see)

Again, remember that the one who gets the most votes will get to fight the IRA in squad-on-squad war. Until then, this is the author signing off! ^)


End file.
